Name for Our Baby
by Kim Kiky
Summary: "Kris, menurutmu kita akan memberikan nama apa pada kedua anak kita?" tanya Kyungsoo. (KriSoo)


Tittle : Name for Our Baby

Pairing : KriSoo

Happy Reading ^^

Kris sangat sibuk. Seorang pekerja kantoran biasa sepertinya selalu sibuk apalagi ditambah dengan istri yang sedang hamil di rumah. Terkadang Kris harus bolak-balik dari kantor ke rumah, ataupun dari rumah ke kantor lagi. Dia baru saja naik jabatan dan tidak mungkin dengan seenaknya meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Tapi, keinginan istrinya yang sedang hamil tidak bisa untuk di tolaknya.

Kris beruntung. Sangat.

Mempunyai istri yang cantik, mungil, dan juga pengertian. Meskipun sejak hamil istrinya mulai menjadi seorang pemaksa.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. kau sudah tidur?" Kris memasuki kamarnya karena tidak mendapati istrinya di ruang makan. Kebiasaan yang masih sering dilakukan istri Kris sampai sekarang adalah menunggunya di ruang makan sampai larut.

Kris melihat istrinya sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Chagiya..." Kris mencoba membangunkan istrinya. Do Kyungsoo atau yang sekarang suda menjadi Wu Kyungsoo, memaksa suaminya untuk membangunkannya setiap malam untuk makan malam bersama. Tidak peduli Kyungsoo sudah tertidur atau tidak, yang penting yang diinginkannya adalah makan malam bersama suaminya setiap hari. Pernah sekali Kris tidak membangunkannya karena melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat lelap, paginya Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya. Mulai saat itu Kris berjanji untuk membangunkannya setiap malam dalam kondisi apapun untuk makan malam bersama.

"Kris, kau sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, wanita itu sedikit kesusahan untuk bangun dengan perut besarnya.

"Akan kuhangatkan makanannya"

"Jangan, aku saja. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama" protes Kyungsoo. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami adalah tugas istri, begitu menurut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, kau terlihat lelah"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Kris"

"Dan aku juga tidak menerima penolakan nyonya Wu.." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut ".. usia kandunganmu sudah memasuki 8 bulan, kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat untuk persiapan menyambut si kembar"

"Arra, kalau begitu gendong aku sampai meja makan" Kris menuruti keinginan istrinya itu. Tidak peduli seberat apa Kyungsoo mungilnya sekarang, lagipula Kris memiliki tubuh yang cukup kekar.

Menurut USG yang baru mereka lakukan kemarin ternyata Kyungsoo mengandung anak kembar. Pantas saja perut Kyungsoo terlihat lebih besar di bandingkan perut ibu hamil biasanya. Ternyata di dalamnya ada dua makhluk yang sedang bersiap melihat dunia ini bersama mereka.

"Kris, menurutmu kita akan memberikan nama apa pada kedua anak kita?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kris yang sedang menghangatkan sup yang di buatkan istrinya menoleh. Memasang pose berpikir, Kris pun berbicara.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku bertanya, ya jangan di tanya"

Kris terkekeh "Aku sih terserahmu saja sayang" mengangkat panci berisi sup dan diletakkan di atas meja makan. Selanjutnya Kyungsoo mengambilkan nasi untuk Kris dan merekapun mulai makan.

"Kris aku ada ide"

"Apa?"

"Namamu kan Yifan..." Kris berhenti makan sejenak " bagaimana kalau nama anak kita Yi Fin dan Yu Fin, di panggil Ipin dan Upin. Kau bisa kupanggil Ipan juga mungkin :D" Kris tertawa sampai tersedak. Kyungsoo itu memang sangat suka menonton kartun, pororo ataupun kartun berjudul upin dan ipin itu. Masih seperti anak kecil saja, padahal usianya sudah memasuki seperempat abad.

Kyungsoo cemberut, dia memang sedikit sensitif sejak hamil "Jangan tertawa Kris, aku kan hanya usul saja. kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak, tidak sayang.. aku menyukainya itu sangat lucu dan terdengar menggemaskan"

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sepertinya merajuk itu.

"Hanya saja, tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide untuk nama si kembar"

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Yi Kyung dan Yi Soo" kata Kris sambil meneruskan makannya kembali. Kyungsoo lantas tidak langsung meneruskan makannya. Dia masih berusaha mengingat-ingat, kedua nama itu terdengar tidak asing di telinganya. Seperti nama pemeran di salah satu drama korea yang pernah di tontonnya.

"Kris kau kebanyakan nonton drama ya?" tanya Kyungsoo polos, dia ingat bahwa nama itu benar-benar nama pemeran di drama korea 49 Days yang pernah di tontonnya.

Kris kembali tertawa. "Tidak Kyung, mana sempat aku menonton acara seperti itu"

"Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan nama itu"

"Dari nama kita, Yi berasal dari namaku. Kyung dan Soo berasal dari namamu bukan, bukankah itu terdengar lebih manis sayang?" Kris menaik turunkan alisnya, bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo. Dan memang sukses membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam.

"Lanjutkan makanmu atau besok aku tidak akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi" Kris terkekeh, tapi dia meneruskan makannya. Uuggh.. Kris ini bisa-bisa saja.

END

Mian kalo gaje

Fict pertama, Gomawo buat yang udah baca.

Ini saya iseng banget buatnya hahaha...

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
